grandtheftautofanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons in GTA: San Fierro Stories
This is an article about weapons in the fan fiction game concept Grand Theft Auto: San Fierro Stories. Below you will find the weapons organized into different categories based on slot and a brief description on each weapon. You can buy weapons from underground weapons dealers located around the city. These are located in the following location. Youc an also buy them from Ernesto once you have unlocked his friend ability. When you give him a call he will show up in a white van and sell you weapons at a discount price. Weapons shops also sell body armor for $350. San Fierro Chinatown, In an alleyway near the "Ni's Insurance" business and a butcher with chickens hanging in the window. Outer Garcia, In the garage of a house Ridgemont Upton, In the basement of a 3 story building. The enterance is visible from the street. Fist *'Fist: '''The standard weapon that is always with you. Provides a semi decnt melee attack and you can kick as well as punch when the fist is selected. *'Brass knuckles: Replaces the standard fist and adds a little extra power to your punches. Cost: $25 Melee *'''Knife: A regular Switchblade knife cariied by some street gangs and thugs. cost: $75 *'Hatchet': A fireman's hatchet. A more powerful but slower attack than the standard knife. Cost: Can not be bought. *'Baseball bat': An aluminum baseball bat. A quick powerful attack. Cost: $25 *'Crowbar': A crowbar. A similar attack to the baseball bats with less power. Cost: $20 *'Pool cue': A slow weak attack. Should only be used when there are no other options. Receive one after every game of pool. Cost: Can not be bought. *'Golf club': An attack similar to that of the baseball bats. but slightly faster. Cost: Can not be bought. *'Night stick': Carried by every police in the game. Similar attack to the hatchet. Can not be bought. Handguns *'9MM pistol': The standard pistol. you receive one in the third mission and is carried by most police and gangs. Cost: $350, Ammo refill: $100 *'Silenced pistol': A 9mm pistol with a silencer on it. Is the preferred weapon for stealth missions. Cost: $400, Ammo refill: $100 *'Desert eagle': Stronger than the 9mm pistol but with a slower rate of fire and more expensive. Cost: $800, Ammo refill: $150 *'Revolver': Same stopping power as the desert eagle with a smaller clip and cheaper. Cost: $750, Ammo refill: $150 *'9MM Auto Pistol: '''Like the one featured in TLAD. Fires full auto as long as you hold the trigger down. Cost: $400, Ammo refill: $125 Larger clip than the standard 9MM. Sub Machine Guns *'Tec-9': A small caliber high fire rate SMG. Easy to find and cheap ammo. Cost: $1150, Ammo refill: $200 *'MAC-10': Similar to the Tec-9 with slightly more power and the same clip size. Cost: $1200, Ammo refill: $200 *'MP5': Stronger than the MAC with better range and a longer clip. Cost: $1500, Ammo refill: $250 *'P90': The best SMG. Same statistics as the MP5 but with a faster fire rate, Cost: $2000, Ammo refill: $300 Assault Rifles *'AK-47': A powerful assault rifle. A long clip with great range and great power. Not as accurate as the M4. Cost: $3500, Ammo refill: $500 *'M4': A formidable weapon with great accuracy. Not as powerful as the AK but has a high fire rate. Cost: $3250, Ammo refill: $500 *'Scar-H': Full auto. Great accuracy but a little less powerful than the the AK-47. Cost: $3000, Ammo refill:$450 *'AUG': An extremely high fire rate. Same power as the M4 and same accuracy as the AK. Cost: $3500, Ammo refill: $600 *'FAL': A very accurate rifle. As powerful as the AK but with a lower rate of fire. Cost: $2500, Ammo refill: $500 Shotguns *'Combat shotgun': A powerful shot gun 8 rounds per clip. Cost: $1500, Ammo refill: $650 *'Sawn-off': More powerful but with less range than the combat. Cost: $1100, Ammo refill: $600 *'Auto shotgun': Seen in TLAD. This shot gun fires automatically and is a great weapon. Cost: $1700, Ammo refill: $700 Sniper Rifles *'Springfield': A standard bolt action Springfield sniper rifle. Cost: $5000, Ammo refill: $300 *'Laser sniper': Higher fire rate than the Springfield but the same accuracy. Cost: $5500, Ammo refill: $400 Explosives *'Grenade': A powerful explosive that detonates 5 seconds after you release it. Cost per unit: $75 *'Molotov': A bottle of gasoline that creates a ball of fire when detonated. Cost per unit: $55 *'C4': Sticky explosives that can stick to people or vehicles and is detonated by pressing down on the D-pad. Up to 3 can be placed at anytime. Cost per unit: $65 *'Pipebomb': A cheaper alternative to grenade. Produces a slightly smaller explosion. Cost per unit: $60 RPG/Machine guns *'RPG': A rocket propelled grenade that detonates upon impact. Max ammo is 8 rounds. Cost: $10000. Ammo refill: $8000 *'RPD': A powerful full auto Russian machine gun. Cost: $5000, Ammo refill: $1100 *'M60': An american Machine gun. Very powerful with a high rate of fire. Cost: $3000. Ammo refill: $1000 Special *'Parachute': A weapon featured in GTA SA and TBOGT. This version functions the same as the one from TBOGT. Can only be bought at Pro Laps stores and you receive one whenever you bail out of an aircraft. They also spawn at the top of some of the highest points in the game (Transworld pyramid, Top of the Gant bridge etc.) *'Flashlight': Mostly mission specific this can be used to illuminate the area in front of you by turning it on. When it is selected it can be used as a melee weapon with an attack similar to the crowbar. *'Fire extinguisher': Found at every fire station as well as some missions. Mostly used to extinguish fires but can also be used as a weapon which works the same as the one in San Andreas. Weapons Sold by Ernesto *'9MM Pistol', $250, Ammo Refill: $90 *'Revolver, $325, Ammo Refill: $125 *'Knife, '$50, Ammo Refill: N/A *'Tec-9, '$1050, Ammo Refill: $150 *'MAC-10, '$1100, Ammo Refill: $150 *'AK-47, '$3000, Ammo Refill: $425 *'M4, '$2900, Ammo Refill: $425 *'FAL, '$2250, Ammo Refill: $425 *'Combat Shotgun, '$1200, Ammo Refill: $600 *'Auto Shotgun, '$1525, Ammo Refill: $625 *'Springfield, '$4500, Ammo Refill: $250 *'Grenade, '$50, Ammo Refill: N/A *'Pipebomb, '$40, Ammo Refill: N/A *'RPG, '$7800, Ammo Refill: $6250 *'''Body Armor, $250 After Ernesto dies you lose the ability to call him up for weapons but the local gunshops will honor these prices on these weapons if you have unlocked the ability.